


ghoul boys

by graywhatsit



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, i’ll add new tags for each drabble it’s fine, ongoing work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 20:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14723018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graywhatsit/pseuds/graywhatsit
Summary: a collection of bfu fics too short to justify being on their ownan ongoing work; if you’re interested, you can send in prompts you’d like to see!





	ghoul boys

“I’m not the type to try and summon things,” Ryan explains, to the tripod sitting with them in the dusty main room.

“Goatman,” Shane adds, from just behind him. He’s sure the only thing the camera can see are his legs, and he’s made peace with that over the episodes.

Shane can’t see Ryan’s face, but he doesn’t need to; the sigh and slope of his shoulders is enough to know he’s got his ‘I’m going to throttle Shane’ face on. It’s delightful. “Yes, and the fact that _that_ didn’t work at all just made me more determined to try again.”

Shane speaks up again as Ryan digs through his bag, pulling out bits and bobs that are supposed to help him summon some ghostly presence, apparently. “Ryan?”

“Mhm?” Ryan sits on the floor, looking between the faintly glowing screen of his phone and the design he’s sketching out in front of him.

Shane moves his foot, nudging the rolled up rug that _used_ to be where the weird chalk shapes currently are. “This is probably the bravest I’ve ever seen you. Don’t get me wrong,” he adds, when Ryan looks back over his shoulder, “I am very proud.”

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “But?”

“But what?”

“You said ‘don’t get me wrong’.” He brushes his chalky fingers on his pants— his _black pants._ Shane hardly needs to address it; he can see the instant regret, plain as day. “That’s usually followed by a ‘but’.”

“Not always. There doesn’t have to be a ‘but’.”

There’s totally a ‘but’.

“Shane.”

“You know I’m going to support you doing whatever ghostly nonsense you do to try and get proof—“

“You really don’t, though, is the thing—“

“— even though it’s not going to get you anything,” Shane continues. “I know you bring salt and your little squirt gun, and your preparedness is something to be commended, truly.”

Ryan has a handful of salt and the least impressed look on his face, and Shane almost wants to take a picture. “Will you get to your point? If I don’t get this done by the witching hour, we’re gonna lose our chance. And my bravery.”

“Ryan: where did you get these candles? We did not bring them with us.”

There are six of them: wide, waxy yellow-white, of various melted lengths. Not a one is lit, which leaves them in the pitch-dark, because _rituals._ Shane will make a statement: he doesn’t like rituals. They give him a headache.

“I… borrowed them.”

Shane’s eyes widen. “You… _borrowed_ them? Actually _borrowed_ , as in with permission and the intent to return later, or?”

Ryan just scatters his salt around the shapes and doesn’t reply.

“Ryan, please tell me you did not steal these candles from a _church_.” Shane is far from a religious man, but surely there are standards.

“If we’re still _in_ the church, it doesn’t count as stealing,” Ryan protests, reaching over for said candles. “Listen, I needed candles, and this place is in the middle of nowhere; what would you have me do, use our flashlights?”

The audacity is kind of impressive, or would be, if it wasn’t, you know, stealing from a _church._ Shane rubs at the ridge of his brow.

Turns out, the headache doesn’t come from the stupidity of rituals or the way the design and salt circle interact, blurring in his vision.

It just comes from Ryan.

  


**Author's Note:**

> come visit me at https://itsme-yademon.tumblr.com


End file.
